The Marauders Meet Their Match
by Adaliah
Summary: Well, the world can always use another lily story! This is not a romance just yet.... but may become one! Diary format.
1. Default Chapter

Marauders meet their match  
  
Summary: Well, the world can always use another lily story! But this is not a romance! (At least not yet)  
  
A/N: This is done in diary format and if you have any suggestions let me know!  
  
Disclaimer : AS always, I am NOT J.K. Rowling, if I were, I wouldn't be working on lowly fanfics.... I would be writing the next Harry Potter book!!!  
  
Ch. 1 -  
  
Fire spells :  
Incendio  
Flagrate  
Flame Freezing Charm  
Bluebell flames  
  
Spells to know for Charms Exam next week :  
Accio – Summoning Charm  
Banishing Charm --- WORK ON IT!!  
Alohomora – Opens locked doors  
Cheering Charm  
Confundus Charm  
  
Classes I hate :  
History of Magic  
Transfiguration  
Ancient Ruins  
  
Most boring teacher :  
Professor Binns (Duh)  
He is SOOO boring! He is giving us this lecture on some goblin  
revolt and I am bored to tears! But I refuse to fall asleep like  
all the rest of the kids so I guess I'll write in here. Um.... I  
guess it will be like a journal. Or a diary. That's almost a  
funny thought because mother has been trying to get me to keep a  
diary for years but I have always refused and whenever she gives  
me one I set it on fire. I love fire, and that makes her so mad.  
Well, I guess I had better start at the "proper place" as my  
mother would call it.  
  
Um....  
  
Name: Lilly Aithne Evans Age: 14 (turning 15 in November, the third to be exact) Eye Color: well, technically green, but I bewitched them to be the blue of flames. I like them much better that way. Hair Color: Auburn with blond and copper streaks (very weird in my opinion but when I tried to bleach it, it turned bright pink so I leave it as it is) Height: About 5'7' or so Tattoos: one, a band of fire around my ankle. Shh, no one knows this, not even my mom! Ear Piercing: Just the normal, two in each ear. Pets: Salamander House: Gryffindor Special Interests: Playing with fire..... looking up weird spells  
  
Well, glad that's over, mom would be proud. But I think that is about the only thing she would be proud of. She is always after me to meet more people, to stop playing with fire, and to get a life. Agh, I hate it when mother goes on her rants about how unsatisfactory I am compared to my muggle sister. Petunia is such a snot. She is perfect and everything mom wants and..... oh, yay, time to leave! Beansy (my name for Professor Binns) has finally stopped talking! Hehe, this is funny, I am the only one awake and he doesn't even notice. Well, I guess I will write more, later - if I remember.  
  
Later that day –  
  
I'm in the library and classes are over. I just finished all my homework (including the essay I've been putting off for weeks...YAY) and I decided it would be fun to write some more, since fire isn't allowed in the library. Classes were so boring today, well, most of them anyway. I liked charms and we learned about Animagi in transfiguration today. Its so cool people can turn into animals. Although it is supposed to be really hard and very few can do it. We weren't even given the spell because it is so dangerous! Funny huh. The really weird part was that at the professor's mention of registration to become an Animagus, there was a bit of snickering by the Marauders. O.... How I HATE the Marauders! They are always annoying me. Especially that Potter boy and that Black boy. Lupin is actually kinda nice and has really good grades, but the other 3..... uggg, I could just get them. I keep trying to think of ways to get them back but they are like the King's of pranks so you can't really pull a prank over on them and if you did they would blow it off, being the annoying popular jerks they are. I'm their favorite target (besides Snape) and they pull a prank on me like every other day. If I could only ring their necks or get back at them... I would be so happy. I just wish they would get in trouble every now and again but no, they are the favorites and never get caught doing really bad stuff. Ugh, well, I have to finish the essay ( I am really not done as I said I was). I can hopefully write more soon because, as much as it pains me to admit it, writing in this diary is fun! 


	2. Flagerate

A/N – Any suggestions??? Also, sorry about the funky formatting in the last chapter, I will try my hardest to make it better this time.  
  
Disclaimer : I am NOT J.K. Rowling.... I am NOT a genius!!!! So there. Now you can't sue me!  
  
Ch 2 -  
  
Hey, it's me. It's Wednesday and again, I am in Professor Binns class. Notes anyone?  
  
Possible Creatures for creature project:  
Ashwiner  
Crup?  
DugBog  
Kneazle  
Mooncalf  
Salamander  
  
There. We were supposed to come up with 4-8 creatures to do for our report in Transfiguration / Care of Magical creatures class. The teachers have gotten together and decided to have us research a magical animal and write an essay about their habits and lifestyle as well as an essay about how to use information about a certain species to transfigure something into it. We are supposed to come up with these ideas and will be given a partner based on similar ideas. Gosh this is going to be boring.... I just hope I get a good partner. Whoops, time for next class... Defense Against The Dark Arts. God, I hope Potter doesn't show off again, the only good thing about his showing off is that it gets up house points, but other than that it is a real pain! All the girls gather around and swoon collectively. It's as if they planned it. It's sickening to watch. Well, more later.  
  
Lunch –  
I can write this right now because Alice is still in Herbology. She LOVES Herbology class, it is obviously her favorite class. Even though I don't particularly like it, I often go with her to extra sessions because she is one of my only friends. She is the sweetest person I know at this school, and really in general. She is the one who introduced me to some of my other friends... Frank Longbottom (Her boyfriend), Marlene McKinnon (A very nice Hufflepuff), and Edger Bones. They are all very nice, but I am not that great friends with them. But enough with that. What I really wanted to do was write a nice long rant about what Potter did in DADA.  
  
The mean, dirty, rotten, no-good SOB was showing off again. But this time he went to far. We were working on Blasting Curses; small ones, mind you. We were making pillows blast apart. Well, HE decides it would be funny to blast one right in front of my face and cover me in feathers, and even worse, right before Black snunk up behind me and covered me in honey that he must have snuck off the table!!! The IMBECILE!!! So I'm there, covered in sticky feathers and the entire class is laughing. But that didn't bother me as much as the fact that even the teacher was laughing. I mean, shouldn't he stick up for me??? But no, he is chucking to himself about "silly Potter". So, while everyone is laughing the hearts out and Black and Potter are rolling on the floor, I hit him with my favorite spell, Flagerate. I have been practicing for months just for fun. It stared a fire on his new robes. It was so funny!!! He stared jumping in the air yelling, dropping his wand. Black didn't notice until his but caught fire, then he stared rolling on the ground. I just stood there and laughed like they laughed at me. But what got me was the only other person laughing was Lupin. Dumbledore got quite upset and when I talked back to him, explaining that they had got me with the feathers and honey, he got even angrier. He said something about 'Safety is a top priority'. His eyes even started glowing and he gave me four detentions. Can you believe it? Four!!! But it was worth it. I burned the robes of Black and Potter, and THAT'S what counts.  
Now I am peacefully eating lunch and remembering what happened. It was so much fun! I can't believe Petigrew was scuttling on the ground like that trying to put out the flames. It was so funny. I also can't believe how horrified most of the girls were. They were screaming!!! It was just a bit of fire, gosh. But it was.......  
  
Later –  
OMG. They did it again!!!! They pulled the amateur prank of throwing mashed potatoes at me and this diary. This made me so angry that I about to throw a hex their way but then Alice came in and stopped me. She is so sweet, but I just wish she would let me throw hexes at the Marauders more often. She says it's bad taste. But I don't care.  
She lead me out of the hall back to the Common room to change. I am sitting here now, on the edge of the bathtub, ready to take a bath, and thinking. Do you want to know what I am thinking? I am thinking that this means WAR!!!!  
  
A / N – Sorry the chappie was so short; I will try to make them longer next time. Also, any suggestions would be most welcome.... So would reviews!!! hint hint Also, a piece of pie to whoever can guess the secret behind Alice... I think it is pretty obvious, but if you can get it congrats!!!! (and a piece of pie) 


	3. China Dolls

A/N – hehehe, now the REAL fun starts!!!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing.... Nothing... well, maybe a character or 2.... Not important ones though!!! It all belongs to J.K Rowling... she is the mastermind behind all this!!!

Marauders Meet Their Match... Ch – 3

15-year-old Lily Evans picked up her diary to write. As she flipped to the next available page, she remembered with glee the events of the night before...

_Mindflash_

_It was morning at Hogwarts The grounds were quiet, too early for birds, and much too early for students. Nevertheless, there were two students silently getting out of their beds and attempting to wake another, who promptly fell back asleep as soon as they stopped shaking him. _

_"Just leave him Prongs, you know how grumpy Wormtail gets when he doesn't get enough sleep. Let's just get Moony and do this." A masculine voice whispered in the half-light. _

_"We really shouldn't. You know his transformation is tomorrow and he needs to sleep if he wakes up with the moon almost full he could go haywire and ruin our plans." Another less musical voice whispered back. (Marauders with musical voices???) _

"_Good idea Prongs. Let's go." _

_They went into the hall silently, in single file. Halfway down the stairs to the Common Room one said silently to the other, "Do you have all the materials Prongs? Do ya, huh?" _

"_Will you quit using those stupid nicknames, Sirius?" the second voice started to say but was cut off by the other voice. "But Prongsy..." it whined "We're on a prank, we HAVE to use the names!" _

"_Arggh! If anyone hears us using them, we'd be toast. They are so stupid sounding!!! And people will ask why and..."_

"_They are NOT stupid, they're..." but he was cut of by a distinctly feminine voice saying, _

"_They are stupid, so deal. Immobulus!" She flicked her wand and suddenly the two stopped moving. _

"_Hey" the both exclaimed in unison. "Silencio!" The female voice said nonchalantly. _

_After a long pause, she spoke again... _

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Potter and a Black, two pranksters out to do some mischief? On whom may I ask?" _

_James and Sirius both looked crestfallen at being discovered, and struggled against the bonds that held them. _

"_No, don't answer, I think I know. Does it have anything to do with the fact that your favorite robes were incinerated and I only got four lousy detentions? Well, too bad. You will just have to be more careful next time, try not to get caught (COMMA SPLICE!!! FIX IT!!!). Now let's see," she looked them over as if evaluating them for the market. "I think a little touching up is in order, don't you?" _

_End of Mindflash_

Wendsday The 5

Binn's Class –

HAHAHAHAHA. I can't believe it!! Everyone saw them this morning in the common room, stone still, dressed up as china dolls! I personally think they both looked fetching with their curly blond wigs and form fitting dresses! The makeup looked superb as well, I really must thank Alice for the unwanted lessons she gave me last year. Even she, the kind, caring person she is, laughed at the two. But by the time Lupin came down and said the counter charm to unfreeze them, everyone had seen their humiliation, and it was almost time for class. But I think the best part was the semi-permanent charm I put on their clothing. It won't come off for a day, and they can't miss class because we have Transfiguration and Potions today, their worst subject and their best. And in Transfiguration we are getting our partners today, oh, how I hope I get a good one.

I copied my notes that I wrote in here onto a separate sheet with a bit of information about each animal and turned it in. I hope I either get the Ashwinder or the Kneazle. From what I have read about them they are both very cool and would make very interesting projects. Plus, it will be an excuse to have an awesome pet!!

Oh ya, I am in Binn's class right now, my favorite class to write in. This is probably because Binns has been marking me rather high since I started writing in his class, I think he believes I am taking notes. Funny, no?

Too bad Potter and Black aren't in this class, but I have them in Potions next, and I can't wait to see the look on the Slytherins' faces! By the way, we have potions with the Slytherins, it's always been that way, don't know why, just is. I wonder what we are going to do today in Potions, we just finished a course on the uses of blood, wonder what we are going to start next?

By Gods Binns is boring! I mean, he is talking about a rebellion and makes it sound monotonous! He could make anything sound boring! Wonder if you could copy that, make someone else sound like that... hmmm.... That's an interesting thought, I will have to follow that later, but for now the bell is ringing, and I can't wait to see Potter and Black.... Ultimate humiliation!

Later (Library) –

It was HILARIOUS!! The two walked into class with huge cloaks on, looking as if they were there to rob or kill someone. The Gryffindors promptly burst out laughing, and the Slytherins look baffled by this display of humor towards the two most handsome and popular guys in the school. At that point, a Slytherin friend of mine, Severus Snape _(A/N – yes I know it is clichéd, but I couldn't resist)_, whom I affectionately call Sev, leans over to me and asks what is going on. But before I could answer Professor Lynch walks in and tells everyone to take their seats. But when he saw Potter and Black his eyes got a funny glint in them and he told the two to remove their cloaks. The mumbled that they didn't want to, but the Professor threatened to make them leave. Here is the funny part, he MADE them remove their cloaks and everyone saw them. The room erupted in laughter!!! I yell over the din to Sev, "This is what was up!!" He could barely hear me but he shouted back "I wonder who did it?" I tell him I will talk to him later. Silly guy, guess he can't recognize my handiwork. Well, soon everyone will know what it looks like, because this war is still on!

Well, I have to go to Lunch now, free period is over. Hmmm, I wonder what the teachers will think?!

Nighttime in the Common Room –

Wow, today was very interesting. From the prank and humiliation of two of the Marauders, to the overload of homework and projects. I think I will list it here before I talk about Transfiguration.

Homework due in the next week:

3-foot essay about the Goblin Rebellion in 1312 - History

Two rolls of parchment on any famous witch or wizard – Ancient Ruins (I don't know who I am going to do yet... haven't decided)

A short essay on one Muggle object that we do not use in the wizarding world – Muggle Studies

Current Projects:

Potions – Swelling Solution and Deflating Draft. Partner: Sev (YAY)

Transfiguration (Care of Magical Creatures) – Animal Project. Partner: Lupin

I can't believe my partner is Lupin!! And he says he is going to be gone for a few days!! Gods, well, I guess I will have to tell this from the start of class, also to show the reactions of the Hufflepuffs we have class with. I can't believe most of them felt sorry for the two, it just isn't right. They don't deserve it.

Well, here's what happened in Transfiguration. We all walked in, Black and Potter with their cloaks on, and sat down. The Professor told us we were going to work on our animal projects for the entire class, and that the partners were final, yata yata. Then he looked disapprovingly at most of the Hufflepuff girls and told them that since so many had chosen Unicorns, many had gotten different animals and there was absolutely NO complaining. Then he gave us our partners. It started fine, Alice got Frank, Potter got some Hufflepuff girl, and that's when he called out my name. He said "Evans and Black" then moved on. I was horrified!!! And by the look on Blacks face he was too. But then he came to Lupin's name and called out "Lupin and Evans". That confused me, how could I have too partners? But when I raised my hand he shot me down with his famous "Later Ms. Evans"

Finally he was done, and fast as a speeding train I was up at his desk, Black at my side. I spoke quickly before Black could.

"But Professor, you gave my two partners, who am I with?" He slowly looked at his list.

"Dear Me" said Professor McCanen, "That wasn't supposed to happen, I think you should be with Lupin, Black is with Johnson" With that Marie (Johnson) who was also standing at the table for the question of partners nearly fainted when she heard. Smooth as butter Black sauntered over to her and attempted to run his hand through his hair, forgetting that it was still a blond wig.

His hood fell off, and with that his cloak. The entire class stared for a second, silent in shock, then burst out laughing.

Black was embarrassed, but covered up for it by running over to Potter and revealing that he too looked like a painted doll. It took ten minutes before the professor could calm the class down and get us back in our seats. Once we were relatively settled, which was hard with the two dolls sitting in the back of the class, he read off which group had each animal. Some kids looked crestfallen, especially a few Hufflepuffs when they found out that they were not doing the Unicorn, but then again, some people almost leaped out of their seats when they found out that had an especially cool animal.

I was slightly sad when I found out that another group get the Ashwinder, but when he told us that Lupin and I were doing the Kneazle it more than made up for it. That had been my first choice, anyway. Now I could try to get one as a pet, or at least have an excuse to go into the pet shop in Hogesmeade. Yay!

For the rest of the class Lupin and I talked about how we were going to divide the project, and when we would meet to work on the parts that couldn't be divided, or would be better if we both worked on them. I have always thought Lupin was the nicest of the crowd, and he is. He is very studious, and even more grade oriented than I am! And HE wasn't trying to pull a prank last night. So we started working and he mentioned that he was going to a funeral for his uncle tonight and not coming back for a day or two. It was really weird, but hey, if his uncle died.... Maybe he was really close to his uncle? Well, enough with that. I really need to start researching about the Kneazle, I promised I would do extra research tonight to make up for his absence.

About 2 minutes later –

Forgot to say a few things, quite important actually. I met up with Sev in the library right before dinner and told him it was me who pranked the Mauraders, he laughed so loudly we got kicked out!! But I briefed him in on everything that has happened so far with them on our way to the great hall and he agrees with me on all accounts, but refused to help. I asked him why and he said that although he would help with anything else, he would rather stick to working on what needs to get done, and studying for this extra potions thing the headmaster wants him to work on. Poor guy, always working extra and being practical. Well, I let him go to dinner at his table and I went to mine. I ate with my friends during dinner, but ate rather quickly and went back to the common room, trying to think of a way to stop from being pranked tonight by the Marauders. But when I got to the common room I had a surprise. Guess who was there. None other the three remaining Marauders (Peter, Black and James), trying to get the spells off Black and Potter. They didn't notice me as I walked into the Common Room but right before I walked up the stairs I looked over at them and told them about the time warp on it. It was the funniest thing!! The look on their faces!! Well, now I really have to study!! I will write later though, not tomorrow, well, maybe not. I don't have History of magic tomorrow, but I could find time, well now, off to study the Kneazle and write an essay (maybe two!!).

A/N – That one was slightly longer than the others, but not as long as I had in mind. Well, I hope you all liked it! And has anyone figured out the secret behind Alice yet? Well, I'll give you a hint; study her boyfriend. Well, as always, reviews are very welcome and I might even start thanking people at the end of the chapter. Well then, ideas, complaints, suggestions, and even flames are always welcome, hope you enjoyed it, now go review and read my other stories!! Oh ya, sorry about the long, LONG wait, my computer was busted with some virus and said this was infected so a re-write was necessary, my family went on vacation, I had Water polo Junior Olympics (we got 3rd.... YAY!!!!!), AND school started, but I will try to write on weekends.

AND.....

A little snippet I took out from this chapter to my first reviewer of this chapter!!!

Things to come –

More Pranks

Detention and....

A crush (but whom to whom???)


End file.
